


with tentative fingertips

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Caught in the Act, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, They're exes, Trapped In Elevator, i guess?????, no beta we die like men, this is so short and self indulgent im sorry pls dont expect anything good from this lmao, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hangyul," Seungyoun mutters, his voice faltering, and it's a sharp surprise for Hangyul to see him in such a vulnerable state. "I promise you nothing will change between us after we do this."But a voice in the back of Hangyul's mind, one that sounds an awful lot like him from three years ago, is shouting that he does want something to change— to go back to the way they used to.





	with tentative fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever published kpop fic and it turns out to something like this rip
> 
> i wrote this whole thing out from self indulgence so please bear with me for any errors and mistakes :')

"Don't make a sound, I think they're already onto us," Seungyoun whispers after the doors slide shut, peering up at the camera situated on the corner top of the elevator, its red lenses glaring down with an animosity that sets warning alarms inside his head. "We have to do something that can prove we're above suspicion or else we're toast."

Hangyul leans against the wall of the elevator, his eyes discreetly following Seungyoun's before he sighs and looks down to the floor, arms crossed on his chest. His pistol just ran out of ammo and Seungyoun accidentally dropped his after the long chase with the bodyguards so the option of destroying the damned camera is already discarded from his thoughts. There's silence between them for a moment until Seungyoun clears his throat, stepping forward to Hangyul and the latter can't help but arch a brow. "What are you doing?"

"I have an idea," The older says, shoulders tensed and stiff. "But you're not going to like it."

"And that idea is...?"

Seungyoun goes mute, eyes intent as Hangyul waits for an answer. Another length of silence passes then it dawns on to Hangyul that he recognizes the knowing look on Seungyoun's gaze and he imprudently raises his voice. "Hyung, we're—"

"We have to be quiet, Hangyul."

The distance separating them has become dangerously small before Hangyul can continue further, his back completely pushed against the wall while Seungyoun takes advantage of his taller stature to tower over him. He's eyeing down with a wavering uncertainty that induces anxiety in Hangyul's chest since he's unable to predict what he'll supposedly do next. His ability to speak vanishes once Seungyoun gently grabs his arms to keep him in place, inching closer and closer until their faces are mere centimeters away. He wants to push Seungyoun off, but he doesn't even have the willpower to when Seungyoun has him frozen on the spot, his heart racing like crazy while his head rapidly spins with a nauseating whirl of ambivalence and apprehension. Then he remembers there's still the camera watching them, vigilantly perceiving their movements unfold in this very place at this very moment, analyzing every gesture their bodies make, and one, simple mishap could potentially lead to them getting caught, or worse, their death.

Hangyul can't risk for this mission to backfire because of his own petty feelings. He can't process the utter disappointment that would appear on Seungwoo's face after he trusted Hangyul to not let his emotions get the best of him, but really, how can he even compose himself when this is Cho Seungyoun he is dealing with, his former lover, best friend and partner in crime. Seungyoun, who has seen all of Hangyul's deep scars, who has seen Hangyul at his very worst, and who Hangyul had thought just mysteriously disappeared without a trace three years ago, is in front of him, staring expectantly in his eyes for any signs of affirmation on what he's about to do.

"Hangyul," Seungyoun mutters, his voice faltering, and it's a sharp surprise for Hangyul to see him in such a vulnerable state. "I promise you nothing will change between us after we do this."

But a voice in the back of Hangyul's mind, one that sounds an awful lot like him from three years ago, is shouting that he does want something to change— to go back to the way they used to.

He takes a deep breath, his hands reaching up to caress Seungyoun's face. "Don't worry about that right now, hyung."

A look of confusion crosses on Seungyoun's features until Hangyul promptly pulls him forward without a warning and their lips collide against each other, a wave of indecipherable nostalgia swiftly washing over him like a raging ocean under a clattering thunderstorm. Seungyoun angles his head to press deeper into the kiss, his hands crawling down from Hangyul's arms to hold on to his waist. Their lips move together so naturally like they have been doing this in a daily basis, automatically recalling all the right motions to please one another in each flick and touch.

Hangyul doesn't want to admit just how much he misses this. The familiarity of having Seungyoun's lips on his resurfaces like it never dissipated for a single day after all these years, the persisting thoughts that say he has entirely moved on from Seungyoun betray him in a heartbeat so easily, and at this point, he doesn't even want to dwell on that anymore because what's happening at this second is already setting him off the edge. He feels weak, his knees are threatening to collapse to the floor, but Seungyoun suddenly scoops him in his arms and lifts him up against the wall, limbs enveloping tightly around Hangyul's hips and a small, astonished yelp escapes from his throat.

The pounding in his chest turns loud like he's hearing drums in his ears, and Hangyul knows he may never be able to stop if this goes on further, but to hell with it anyway. Seungyoun is within his grasp again, kissing him as if he hasn't kissed him since forever (it's the truth nonetheless) and it's the only thing that matters right now. Three years of no physical contact that is as intimate as this has probably made Hangyul a little sensitive than before, impulsively letting out another small noise when Seungyoun presses their bodies closer together, and he feels the heat take its initiative to steadily rise between them. They cease to notice the doors have already slid open until they hear an obnoxiously loud cough from somewhere that's _not_ in the elevator and they instantly break away, heads whipping to the sight of Wooseok standing outside, appearing like he just witnessed a murder scene occur right before his very eyes while Yohan is whistling not-so-innocently, eyes glancing everywhere but to Seungyoun and Hangyul.

Well, shit.

"... I'm seriously beginning to think you two would've banged each other in there if Yohan and I didn't make it here in time," Wooseok flatly states after no one among the four of them dared to speak a word for a whole minute, he tosses a pistol to Seungyoun, scoffing when the latter sloppily captures the weapon with fumbling fingers. "Keep those reunion boners to yourselves until this is over. Seungwoo-hyung wouldn't be too pleased if he finds out two of his most reliable subordinates have almost fucked in the midst of a life-and-death operation."

Yohan clears his throat loudly. Nonchalant, Wooseok briefly looks at him and only shrugs his shoulders. "Also, Dohyon already powered off all the cameras in the elevators a couple of minutes ago, so that little stunt both of you _boldly _did may or may not have been in vain. But hey, at least you two had a good time, yeah?"

Suddenly, Hangyul is overcome with the urge to jump off from the nearest window.

Without sparing another glance to Seungyoun, he wordlessly steps out from the elevator and walks forward, briskly moving past Wooseok and Yohan with a desperate attempt to conceal the infuriatingly evident blush that has spread all over his face to his ears.

Once Hangyul is out from earshot, Wooseok chuckles. "I think that did quite a number on poor Gyul-ah," He smirks slyly with his cheek leaning on his fist, shifting his gaze to Seungyoun. "Is he a good kisser, Seungyounie? How did that passionate lip-lock session feel?"

Yohan stifles a laugh beside him.

Still flustered at the recent turn of events, Seungyoun only fakes a cough in response, silently swiveling on his heel and following Hangyul suit. Wooseok's eyes linger on them for a short while before he turns to Yohan and slings an arm on his shoulder.

"They still like each other, huh," Yohan says, visibly unimpressed.

"Oh, they _definitely_ still like each other."


End file.
